encyclopedia_of_kyrfandomcom-20200215-history
Elvandor
Elvandar also: Alanthar, Yasola Little is known of the homelands of the elves, save that it is isolated by geography and temperment. Most elves live in isolated cities and fiefdoms scattered across the Twelve Kingdoms, but by ancient custom most of them owe fealty to the High King of Elvandar. In reality, the Kingdom is little more then first among equals. The land itself is ancient, reaching back to the lost Elven Empire of Yasola which stood after the Shattering. Few non-elves are allowed beyond the borders of the Elf Lands. The elves of Elvandar do not interfere with the affairs of other races. But occasionally they will reach beyond the walls of their kingdom to oppose those who may harm the Elvish Race. An elven army was at the Battle of the Imperagon. In recent years, the elves have become more withdrawn dealing with the aftermath of a Dark Elf Invasion known as the Spidergate War. The Hemlock Crown The Hemlock Crown is said to be alive, a mixture of metal and wood that comes from a tree said to predate the Shattering. According to legend, it will shrink or expand to fit the head of the rightful king of Elvandar. And is said to be poisionous to those who wear it without the right. According to tradition, any elf of noble blood may be named High King. He is chosen by the Lords of Twilight (the oldest elves of the kingdom), and the Council of Stars (the heads of the noble clans). Most kings have been Grey Elves, though a noted few have been wood elves, three times Sea Elves rose to the Crown. Once in recorded history there has even been a Dark Elf named King of Elvandar. The king may renounce the crown at any time, though it should be noted that these elves are still addressed and known as King. In addition, they are also considered to be counted among the Lords of Twilight. The Tower of Van Telis Van Telis, the Tower of the Sentinel, was made to watch over the human kingdoms, and the dwarven kingdom of Tharkai. The tower is a training center for the legendary elven warrior-mages. It was made from a single piece of living stone, and forged by ancient magics since lost to the elves. Vanakor's Wood According to elven legends, after the Shattering the land of the elves was a blasted wasteland. And the trees were withered, dead, and consumed by flames. The elves wept, crying out to their gods. Corallain reached down from the heavens, causing this great forest to grow in honor of the first Elvish King Vanakor the Holy. The wood is home to many creatures and linked to the lost lands of the fae. The wood is by no means tame, or safe as it's shadowed depths hide a heart unknown even to elves. The Grove of Midnight The Grove is located in the depths of Vanakor's wood, and is said to have a quiet sinister air to it's cool shadows. No animals live here, no birds sing from the branches, only the most savage of creatures live here. The trees are twisted and malformed, and the sun does not reach through the thick leaves overhead. Here stands the Black Circle, where the Dark Treants are bound by ancient spells and wards. The Dark Treants were changed during the Shattering, becoming fell monstrous creatures consumed by madness. The Grove of Midnight is watched over by the elves, and is said to be home to a race of malevolent spiders. Syris Tel The black tower of Syris Tel keeps watch over the grim forests around the Grove of Midnight. It's black walls are covered with thick vines and twisted plants, the marble is pitted and worn away by the arcane forces that play around the grove. The elves who stand watch over Syris Tel are a grim lot, fierce and fae in nature. They are watched over by the others who harbor secret fears that the evil of the Grove may consume their souls. The Rangers of Syris Tel roam the woods, dealing with evil creatures or those who threaten the peace of the Wood. Van Toranth Tall graceful Van Toranth watches over the coasts of Elvandar, it is made from an unknown rock which according to legend lives. It stands on the rugged coast of the Kingdom, watched over by the proud Sea Elves. Most aquatic races send representives to the halls of Van Toranth to defend their interests. The rocks and walls around Van Toranth are carved with images and runes that are said to glow with an arcane light. They worn ships away from the rocks, and reveal the elvish harbors to approaching ships. Van Toranth also watches over the proud trading center of Arn Toranth which is one of the few cities in Elvendar open to non-humans. Lenthas The city of Lenthas is home to the ancient, great library of the Elves. Here are held books and tomes that date back across the years to reach beyond the Shattering. The lost knowledge of many races and fallen kingdoms line their shelves. The city is home to a large number of wizard schools, and the famed College of the Bards named for the fabled Greyator the Great. Tharkai Mountains The wild, tall, stone slopes and spires of the Tharkai Mountains defend the nation of the elves like a grim wall. They protect it from the ravages of weather and invasion, and the peaks and the creatures that dwell among them keep intruders from the depths of the Elven lands. However, the most dangerous enemy of the Elves also dwell there. The Dwarves of the Tharkai Empire have warred many times with the elves, and only in recent years have these relations started to thaw.